For Death And Glory
by elvish pirate
Summary: A group of yr 10s are trapped in Middle Earth. Not a normal story will not have a happy ending or happy anything really.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one   
** _ In the beginning   
Got your life wrapped up in the palm of your hand,  
Try to feel what I feel but you can't understand,  
No you won't be satisfied till you see,  
That something is gonna change.   
- Creeping up slowly - Taxiride - _  
  
Mel was sitting and in the bus on the way to a school camp, eating chips when she found a wish chip. She was about to eat it but Amy who was sitting across the row to her noticed the chip. 'Ooh a wish chip. Make a wish Mel.'   
'Whatever' Mel replied in boredom. She smashed the chip into thousands of little pieces on her forehead scooped them into her hand and made a wish while eating the crumbs.   
Even though everyone knows that wish chips don't do anything and wishes don't really come true this chip was definitely magic. There was a noise like the wind blowing through a small hole in a thunder storm and everything turned black.   
  
You might recognise this beginning it was the start for my story 'a school camp in middle earth' but i decided I would flip the story another way  
And for the person that did'nt know what a wish chip was. A wish chip is a chip that is folded over in the middle or on a corner you are supposed to smash it on your forehead and one of your wishes will come true. sorry 'bout that peoples and my grammars not good I know but I cant really change it. Sorry.   
  
Elvish Pirate   
  
Oh yes and review i like reviews and i actually like people insulting me so flame all you like!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note before I start someone asked me what a wish chip was. I guess it could just be an Aussie thing... A wish chip is a chip that has been bent over in the middle. If you smash it on your forehead and make a wish as you eat it the wish is meant to come true. It doesn't normally work I spent about 10 years smashing every chip I could find and wishing that I could be Robin Hood or that I would get a pet eagle for my birthday. Never got an eagle and I'm still just me.   
  
Chapter two   
Realisations   
Gina dreams of running away,   
When she cries in the night,  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday.  
We've got to hold on to that we've got,  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference, If we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.   
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,  
Livin' on a prayer.   
We've got to hold on ready or not,   
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.   
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,  
Livin' on a prayer.   
- Living on a prayer - Bon Jovi -   
  
When Mel woke up she was sitting in the bus with everyone else but the driver. The bus had stopped, the teacher was gone, the scenery was different, someone had turned the music up really loud and nearly everyone was singing Bon Jovis living on a prayer but some of the guys were singing louder than everyone else. 'Well give it a shot! Oh Oh Halfway there! Oh Oh Living on a prayer! Take my hand well make it I swear! Oh Oh Living on a prayer!'   
Mel turned to Amy who was still sitting over the other side of the isle. She was laughing really hard.   
'Does you find this strangely disturbing?' Mel asked while she laughed.  
'Yeah. But its hell funny!' amy replied  
'I know. I had no idea the guys could even sing that high!' bettina said leaning over the seat  
That made Amy and everyone who could hear her over the noise laugh even harder. After a bit the song finished and changes to the next one. The singing stopped. But then the clapping started. Conducted by the same guys. Did we mention they really like 80s music?   
After about an hour Naomi got up and left the bus. Nearly everyone else did the same. The few who stayed behind were sleeping. As the last of them got out they were surrounded by masked men dressed in brown, red and black. One of them stepped forward and she recognised him as a Haradrim commander. They were in Middle Earth. The only thing that ruined this for her were the spears pointed at her and everyone else. She had no idea if she was happy or scared.  
She had help deciding what she was feeling when a group of idiots decided to attack their captors. Arrows flew through the air and six of Mel's class mates fell to the ground and just lay there. Most people screamed, a few collapsed, but no one else dared move to escape or attack. Mel was angry, more angry than she had ever felt before.   
Her anger lent her power, courage and stupidity.   
'What the hell did you do that for? They were unarmed! That was totally against all the rule of fair play and all that stuff! Who the hell do you think you are?' She screamed at them.   
A man who must have been the leader drew his sword and held the tip at her throat. 'Lady, we were attacked by those men, we had every right to defend ourselves.' He was getting angry, 'And how were we supposed to know they were unarmed. What business do you have in our kingdom?' He did not sheath his sword.  
She glared at him, 'We are innocent travellers, what ever business we may have here is none of your business, Sir.'   
The soldier glared right back at her, 'You will tell me your name and your business in this land. Are you spies? What is that thing you travel in? You will tell me.'   
'I would not tell you if me life depended on it.' 


End file.
